


Revenant

by ashmandalc



Series: Cat!Rumpel [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cat!Rumpel, F/M, NTIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmandalc/pseuds/ashmandalc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels a presence in his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenant

**Author's Note:**

> Short one, but I think you'll live ;)

Revenant: (noun) one that returns after death or a long absence. - Merriam-Webster’s Dictionary

 

It’s a small tingle in his nose at first. Nothing he can’t attribute to overactive dust bunnies. The fact he paws them around to cause the dust to fly is ignored. But as it was said, the tingle wasn't given another thought, as it was easily explained away.

Then comes the feeling of someone running their fingers along his back; scratches at the base of his tail and gentle rubs behind his ears. This is a wonderful feeling, but there is a large problem; the only problem, really.

If he were not in the house, it would be empty of any and all life. Whatever is causing these feelings is not meant to be here, of that he is certain.

Once he determines it could also pose a potential threat to his and Lilah’s livelihood, he decides it needs to leave.

Any second now would be great.

But as it stands, the situation seems to be long from over.

Mercury sits, perched on the arm of his chair, staring metaphorical holes into the ethereal being in front of him.

It seems to be a man, looking scruffy and a bit worse for wear. His hair is long enough to reach his shoulders before feathering out a bit. His build is slight but the way he held himself betrays an unyielding strength. In his eyes, behind a pair of black framed glasses, Mercury sees intelligence settled deeply and intertwined throughout this man’s entire being.

This man is not human at all. He is something other. Something unknown that might hurt—

“Get off it, you damn cat,” the man says, before grinning. Mercury does not see the humor in this situation.” I’d never harm a hair on her head.”

Mercury bristles at the thought of this man sifting through his mind.

“You really fucked up, didn't you? This wasn't the way it was supposed to go, I’ll bet. And the worst part? You don’t even know anything’s wrong. A million parallels, a million time frames, a million versions and you’re the first I've seen in such a predicament.”

Mercury glares harder while the man sobers. Their attention is grabbed by the key entering the door. Both turn to look as she enters. Blue eyes light up at seeing him; a quick, bright smile stretches her lips. Calling out a quick,”Hello, Dearest! I’ll be right back, I have to use the bathroom!” she is gone.

Once she’s safely behind the door, Mercury’s attention is back on their guest. The man is staring at the bathroom door as though the other half of his soul is waiting just beyond that slab of wood.

That look could become trouble, and Mercury doesn't like it one bit. Trouble was to stay far from his Lilah; he’d promised.

The man’s eyes turn back to the feline in front of him.

“She won’t see me. She won’t hear me. I can’t touch her. And like I said, I’d never hurt her. She’s far too precious to me for that.” He runs a hand through his hair, sighing.

“Alright. Enough of this touchy feely bullshit. Someone needs to light a fire under your ass to get you moving. You've got a lot to do, but unfortunately, with no memories, there’s no way you’ll know what to do. So how’s about I speed things along, hmm?”

The man’s form, see-through as it was, flickers out of existence. Mercury’s eyes stare, waiting to see if he comes back, but he is drawn away by Lilah, who picks him up and carries him to sit on her lap while she tells him about her day.

He listens half-heartedly; the part of his mind not on her is on their visitor. The man’s words make no sense, but there isn't much he can do about it. He’s only a cat, after all.


End file.
